Past Mistakes
by Avaka
Summary: Draco and Ginny used to date, Why did they split up and will they ever get back together? Is it possible with their past? Fluff with a plot. The rating is just in case, so no-ones offended. Please read and review
1. The Storm Before The Calm

This is just a small note to thank my many beta readers-I needed a lot. You might want to kill them by the end of the chapter for allowing me to post this, but I think they might just live…  
  
Thanks to Jenny (who's spelling is no better than mine but * small sigh*she tried!),  
  
Vish who is almost entirely responsible for the spelling and grammar, if it's bad you can take it out on her, Suzanne who introduced me to fanfic's, Sophie for being Sophie (Check out her fanfic@ Schnoogle, under Sophie Livsey it's good) and finally Zoe who read it, and still does- Thank you!  
  
Anything in stars is supposed to be a flashback- FanFiction.Net didn't like italics, I hope it still works. Enjoy, or not it's up to you  
  
  
  
He stirred gently awake as the morning light washed over him. He stretched his arms and legs pulling away from his body in different directions. He did all this with as little movement as possible so as not to disturb who was lying next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow to watch her sleep, marvelling at the way she could make him feel, smiling as he remembered last night and how nice it felt just to have her here with him, the way the morning light made her red hair look like fire, with the thousand different shades of red reflecting the light.  
  
Despite the fact that he'd barley moved the bed Ginny had felt him move and turned over to smile her good morning at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Draco apologised before leaning down to kiss her good morning. Ginny turned her head so where as Draco had aimed the kiss for her mouth it ended up hitting her cheek, just below her ear. She screwed up her face and turned away from him, pulling up her legs and pulling in her head to stretch the opposite way that Draco had. "Nooooooo!" she protested laughingly at him. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet. "  
  
The bed had begun to shake gently as Ginny had laughed. This felt very good to Draco, Ginny and he were dead centre in the bed.  
  
Ginny was also hiding under the sheet that Draco had covered them with as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Draco smiled a small smile to himself and commented "I never knew you were so in to dental hygiene."  
  
"I'm very into dental hygiene, your teeth are very important, you only get one set …Draco! Pack it in, I mean it" Ginny began protesting trying to sound as though she meant it. It seemed that Draco was determined to have a kiss and after trying to pull the covers from her fingers and failing, he had decided to reach her from underneath the other end of the sheet. And he had begun to tickle her feet, the one thing that she just couldn't stand.  
  
  
  
This was, unfortunately for Ginny, one of the first things Draco had learnt about her.  
  
**  
  
As one night when they'd met up and were sat together in an empty class room, Draco with his back against a desk with Ginny leaning back against his knees. She'd taken her shoes off as they had begun to hurt her.  
  
"Would you like a foot massage? I have been told that I have an exceptional talent for it."  
  
"I'll bet you have! And who pray told you this?" Ginny asked turning her head to look at him with a politely inquiring look on her face but her eyebrow arched, which kind of gave away the fact that she was maybe, just maybe a little jealous of whomever had enjoyed Draco's administrations before her.  
  
Draco grinned and swooped down for a quick kiss. Then in a supremely gloating tone of voice said "Your jealous!" With a smirk on his face and his eyebrow arching, in a way that Ginny personally thought was really cute, when not intensely irritating, said that the statement was actually a question. Ginny had a rye smile on her face when she conceded, "Maybe, just a little." Her face was tilted up for a kiss, a silent request that Draco fulfilled before asking, " Well want the chance to judge for your self?" punctuating the question with a little nudge from his knee.  
  
"As much as I would love to… no," she laughed at the look of mock outrage on his features and quickly went on to explain, " Not that I don't want to… I'd love to but," she continued in a whisper, " I have ticklish feet". She finished telling him a secret of huge significance. "Really", he drawled, "I'll have to remember that."  
  
Ginny looked at him with dawning horror as she realised that he had every intention of using that against her at some point in the future and went on to warn him. "Don't even think it. I become very dangerous when people attempt to tickle my feet and if you end up on the floor unconscious, due to the fact that I've whacked you over the head with the nearest blunt instrument then do not say, I did not warn you."  
  
Draco cuddled her closer to him and asked in his most pleading voice, not exceptionally pleading, he was after all still a Malfoy, "But, surely you wouldn't do that to me," as he kissed his way down her neck, "your absolutely amazing, one of a kind, drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. Would you?" he asked.  
  
Even though Draco was making it impossible for her to think rationally, she answered him with an amazing cool, considering what his kisses were doing to her, "Wouldn't think twice about it!" she told him laughingly.  
  
Draco responded to the unspoken challenge in her words. "Is that so?" as he stopped kissing her and reached instead for her feet.  
  
He'd had the bruises for a week afterwards, he remembered smiling, but Ginny was unrepentant no matter what he tried to do to make her feel guilty. She stood by the fact that she'd warned him and it was his own fault.  
  
**  
  
It was the only memory of anyone hitting him, which made him grin like a fool whenever he remembered it.  
  
Draco received his good morning kiss later. After Ginny had jumped up taking the sheet with her. And done a mad dash to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Draco hadn't He'd got a glimpse of her perfectly rounded bum before she managed to close the bathroom door. He'd had to content himself with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was lying flat on his bed, fully clothed staring at his bedroom ceiling, reliving memories he partly wished that he didn't have and partly held on to so tightly he would kill anyone who tried to take them from him. This was happening more and more frequently to him his nights no longer were spent sleeping but instead reliving things he could do nothing about now.  
  
He couldn't remember when he'd first noticed Ginny Weasly as being anything other than a Weasly, recognisable from her long mane of fiery red hair. Her brother Ron had been in the same year as himself and best friends with the person he hated most in the world, or so he'd thought until he found that there was someone who he hated even more, impossible he'd thought at the time, but later true.  
  
Then one day when he was in the Slytherin common room he over heard a conversation that some of the first years lads were having.  
  
**  
  
"So if you could date anyone in the entire school, who would it be?" said a tall boy with an elongated face.  
  
"Definitely Blaise, she is gorgeous, the best looking girl in the school." Replied one of his friends. This made Draco laugh, as this was his girlfriend and she was without a doubt the best looking girl in Slytherin. Draco got up to leave as he had some research to get done in the library but was stopped dead in his tracks by the third boys reply. "No way, the best looking girl in school is Ginny Weasly, you would have to be dead, blind or dumb not to have noticed that!" The boy with the elongated face quickly agreed with his friend. "Definitely, pity that she's in Gryffindor, still you can't have everything"  
  
To say he'd been surprised was an understatement and he vowed to take a look at Weaslys little sister next time he saw her. When he got to the library he went straight for the Potions section to grab the book he needed, before heading back to his room. As a prefect he got his own room in the Slytherin section of the castle. Turning round the corner he completely knocked over the person just rounding the corner flying backwards, flat on to her back, books shooting off at mad angles, he had to side step one of them.  
  
The person who he'd knocked over did not look best pleased and hadn't even noticed that he was there. This irritated Draco more than he cared to admit as no one ever plain ignored him or failed to notice that he was there. He wasn't someone who would offer to help so instead he watched as the girl gathered her books, quietly mumbling to herself, her face hidden by masses of straight red hair. When she'd finished, she straightened and Draco saw her face for the first time. Wow was the only word that described her. He felt like a forty-ton truck had hit his chest, she was so incredibly beautiful. She took one look at him and moved round him and headed for the door. She was mad. Angry as hell at him but took one look and seemed too decided it wasn't worth it. Draco had stood there for at least five minutes until he remembered what he was there to do; no one had ever looked at him like that before. He hadn't known who she was then but he'd soon found out, he smiled at the memory.  
  
For the next few weeks he'd unconsciously been searching throughout the school for the red hair that would belong to that girl. He hadn't realised before just how many had red hair in the school but there were loads, but instantly he saw it he recognised it. He was in the great hall and he saw her on the Gryffindor sat next to, how typical he thought, Harry Potter. He smiled as he remembered the first time he realised the girl he thought was so beautiful, was actually a Weasley.  
  
He remembered lots of her little quirks like that her favourite Bertie Bott's Bean was vanilla and when she came across a vanilla one she used to smell it first and sigh, then nibble it as if to make it last longer. He used to save all the vanilla ones for her; she always seemed surprised when he did this, even though for the three years they dated he did this regularly for her from the day he found out about her not so secret fetish. If he ever was about to sneeze when she was with him, she would shout out a number say, 4, and try to kiss him four times before he sneezed, smiling he remembered all those lost sneezes.  
  
They were sitting outside, down by the lake. It was one of those completely perfect summer days when it feels as though nothing could possibly go wrong. They were sat with a picnic and had cast banishing spells all around their small peaceful spot; they didn't want to be disturbed, much less discovered. They'd been dating for one and half years in secret but Ron was starting to get suspicious. He 'd heard that Ginny wasn't dating, she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school so lack of offers by those good looking and those not so but still asked, confidence drawn from the fact that Ginny was a kind person and wouldn't make their rejection a public humiliation, was not the reason she wasn't dating.  
  
Draco had to suffer in silence, when he heard through the school grapevine that yet another boy had asked Ginny out and been turned down. It didn't matter that they weren't going out with Ginny and that they'd failed was a fore gone conclusion. He'd wanted to break the face of whoever had been the latest to fall for Ginny's charms, actually he'd shown quite a bit of restraint. The problem was that no-one elas knew he had a claim to it… "Ginny, what do you do to these guys, why do they all fall over you? Have you been giving out the Ginny Weasley charm? Note that I said the Ginny Weasley charm and not the Weasley charm."  
  
Ginny started to laugh so hard that she was having difficulty breathing. "What are you talking about? Are you insane?" smiling she asked, "What's brought this on?"  
  
"Ever thought about going public, I mean I must be the only boy in school that hasn't asked you out yet. I could, then we wouldn't have to hide any more."  
  
Ginny turned round to look at him, "Oh my God you're serious," she said. "Can you imagine what would happen to you if we did, my brothers would hit the roof, no sorry change that to, hit you- remember that I have six of them, seven if you count Harry who practically qualifies as one.  
  
No one would accept it, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating.  
  
What would your father do to you, I'd never see the light of day again once my parents found out." This continuing stream of reasons for them not to be together was silenced by Draco's mouth swooping down, covering hers with the sweetest kiss. She found herself melting in to him and realised that nothing mattered but them, together, it didn't matter what anyone else said. Breaking off the kiss she cupped his face in her hands while she turned herself to be facing him, kneeling in front of him. She looked at him, just for a second. Then she kissed him with a passion he'd known she had but had never shown him, till now. When she finished the kiss, she still didn't let him go, but hugged him fiercely to her, "All our reasons for not going out together in public are all to do with other people .. Aggh" she broke off frustratedly, letting go of him and collapsing in a heap in front of him.  
  
Then she smiled and looked up at him after seeming to consider everything and said, "But if you're certain, then I would love to date you Draco Malfoy, but only if you ask me properly." Grinning she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Ask you properly, you mean like last time? Okay I'm happy to oblige" he finished by kissing her breathless, Ginny had started to laugh when he said this, but quickly stopped, finding it impossible to do both.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled an absolutely livid Ron Weasley. Totally shattering the peaceful calm of the day, with only seven words, and of course his actual appearance.  
  
**  
  
Thank You- Please Review  
  
Want another chapter then let me know, be warned though I might just post it anyway. That is if you are very unlucky( 


	2. Another Point Of View

1 OOOPPPSSS!!! I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. Well it's my first fanfic, I can't get everything right first time, right?  
  
Sorry, besides the fact that you can probably quote this word for word anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters you can recognise are mine, the ones you can't are, and I take full responsibility for them. The plot is mine, though I'm not too sure I should own up to that(  
  
2  
  
3 Thanks to beta readers-same as last time  
  
And finally, wow, thank you too everyone who took the time to review. You are of course wonderful people, with fantastic taste in fan fiction.  
  
Caroline- The first reviewer, all will be revealed, or a least I hope so!  
  
Lady Aqua- Thanks* Face hurting now from all the smiling*  
  
Kitycat87-Thanks(  
  
Bigace-Thanks for telling me, I changed the settings immediately. I didn't know that's what I'd done- sorry  
  
Jenny –Even though I've already done it in person, it's bad when you have to bribe a friend to review it, right?  
  
Ginny5- I know Ron is nasty, but ah, there'd be no fun without him right  
  
Moniluv-Hope you still think it is after you have read this chapter  
  
Satan's Little Princess- I think you name is very cool  
  
Thank you again and let me know what you think of this next bit, any suggestions or guess as to where the story might go…. Give them to me!!  
  
P.S If anyone knows how to get rid of the intensely irritating numbers that have appeared out of nowhere on the uploaded document, then help, please.  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 2  
  
Another Point Of View  
  
Ginny was pottering around the kitchen in the Burrow. Since she'd spent some of her holidays with her friend from a muggle family, Jenny, in the past she'd developed a liking for muggle cooking she found it strangely relaxing. She remembered when she used to go and see Draco and cook them a meal to share, not being allowed to use magic, the muggle way was the only way to cook anything. Draco was less than useless in the kitchen but had found it endlessly fascinating to watch her. She smiled, a little smile, who was she trying to kid. That was definitely where her love of muggle cooking had come from, not summer holidays spent in her friend's house.  
  
**  
  
He was sat on a stool by the kitchen worktop when she appeared in the room.  
  
"So, What took you so long?" he asked, as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"You try coming here. I always get confused which grates to take, then the car hadn't got any petrol in so I had to go and…" All conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as Draco's mouth came down on to Ginny's with the sweetest of kisses in welcome.  
  
"I didn't mean that, I meant from where you are standing now to where I was sitting." Before she could reply to that, he was kissing her again but no longer sweet kisses but kisses that revealed just how much he'd missed her, how much he needed her. Ginny returned his passion equally but the kiss was bitter sweet and ended all to soon.  
  
"What's for tea?" Asked Ron smiling as he entered and saw Ginny. Ignoring the fact that she was wrapped around Draco, it was a sight he'd had to get used to, weather he wanted to or not.  
  
"Weasley we're kind of busy now, you know young people in love, not seen  
  
each other for a long time, emotions heightened by the danger surrounding them. Could get messy, not something for your eyes. Now where were we," Draco finished on a smirk. He had an evil glint in his eye that Ginny recognised immediately, it meant that she would definitely enjoy whatever Drcao was about to do, weather or not Ron would, was debatable. She started to shake her head from side to side in protest and starting to pull away from where she was currently residing, with Draco's arms wrapped tightly round her waist, trying, half heartedly, to prevent whatever he was planning. She was stopped almost immediately by Draco's hands burrowing under the layers she was wearing and touching her bare skin. Oh, so, slowly he gently rubbed against the base of her spine with one hand, the other slowly making its way to cup her neck. Pulling her head gently to one side he began to feather kisses, from a spot just below her ear to where her v- neck sweater began. Now oblivious to anyone but Draco, Ginny closed her eyes on a moan and gave herself up to the feelings Draco stirred in her.  
  
Ron, looking like he was about to throw up, from where he had a ring side view, pleaded, "Please find a room, save the rest of us from having to witness this, On a brighter note, I repeat What's for tea?"  
  
"First idea, good one. As this is such a rare occurrence I feel that we should act on it immediately," Draco said still smirking, whilst leading Ginny by the hand out of the room. " No, oh my god, I do not believe this. Did you have to spell out your intentions so explicitly? Ginny," pleaded Ron, " I'm starving, you did say you'd make tea." Ron finished, giving Ginny his puppy dog face, with huge doleful eyes.  
  
"Everything's in the bags, cooking instructions on packets" said Ginny on her way past stopping to pat her brother on the face. "You've lived here for a bit now you should be able to mange." Giving him a kiss and a hug, she'd followed Draco through the door.  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Earth to Ginny? Where were you just now cause you definitely weren't here?" asked her sister-in-law, her head cocked to one side.  
  
"Can you blame me? Who else would spend every holiday here, in this madhouse, unless paid, much less offer to cook for all of us?" Ginny replied accusingly, pointing a spatula threateningly at her.  
  
"You wouldn't be anywhere else and you know it," said George, coming up behind his wife to hug her close and rest his head on top of hers. Angela's hands came up from her sides where they had been resting, to hug George closer to her as she turned her head for a kiss.  
  
They were constantly, touching. As if they couldn't bear to be apart for even a second. Harry and Hermione were the same, all be it subtler. Not really surprising considering everything that both couples had been through, Ginny wondered if that's what she and Draco had behaved like or would if they were still together.  
  
No, she wasn't going to do this to herself again. Every time she thought she might be getting over Draco something new came up that reminded her of him and made every thing twice as hard. This year she'd even tried dating once, well not really. It had been worth it though she now had one of the best friends because of it but a bit of a disaster to put it mildly, in terms of Ginny getting over Draco anytime soon.  
  
***  
  
Angela had tried to set her up with a colleague from her work.  
  
As she was a research scientist at the Ministry, the guy she was trying to set Ginny up with, although from a different department, was an exceptionally smart man. He was also handsome, in a cute, boyish, way that had half the witches in the Ministry finding excuses that made sure that they just had to be around the labs for most of the day.  
  
This had amused Angela to no end especially as Adam was totally embarrassed by all the attention he received. Thankfully all the witches in his department were happily married or serious career girls who had no interest in him what so ever. Not that he'd have any interest in them what so ever anyway. This helped him get on with his work but severely restricted his social life, as he wasn't interested in the gaggles of witches that hoarded round the lab.  
  
He and Angela got on really well, so she'd tried to talk Ginny round to the idea. Even George had tried after checking him out; he thought that Adam had been trying to hit on his wife. So George, in typical George style, had decided to call, unannounced at the labs one day. He'd been hearing so much about Adam from Angela that he wanted to check out the competition, as he saw it. As he'd rounded the corner, he caught sight of them both collapsed in fits of laughter; he immediately didn't like this and went up to Angela. Turning round and seeing George, she sobered immediately.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, nothing's happened. Can't I come and take you out to lunch uninvited, as a surprise?" asked George. He unfortunately gave the game away when Angela saw a look of 'mine not yours' pass from George to Adam. She started to laugh again, "George. You didn't come here to check on who Adam was, did you?" shaking her head when George began to look more than a little sheepish, "Why would I want anyone else, when I've got you?" smiling as she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. It quickly started to escalate out of control.  
  
" Sorry to be the one to interrupt but can you save this for when you take her to lunch? This is far to much for my young eyes" deadpanned Adam looking away, his head turned to one side, with his clipboard being used to scratch his neck.  
  
"Sorry! Are we embarrassing you?" inquired Angela looking highly amused,  
  
"It's alright, I'll grab my coat and bag and then go," turning to George she said, "Leave Him Alone, ok?" emphasizing her point with a threatening finger, and then with that turned to go. "Lunch?" said George looking totally blank, then remembering that he'd used it as his excuse to spy on his wife, " Well no point now, you're not actually having a hot, steamy affair with him, so no need to take you to lunch?" This was said with a totally straight face. "Well I didn't want to have to tell you this but if it's the only way I'll get lunch, tell him Adam."  
  
"Hi, we haven't actually been introduced yet. I'm Adam and you must be George." leaning over he shook George's hand. " Heard so much about you, Angela's always talking about you. That is when she's not saying,  
  
"Oh… my… god… Adam… that… is so… amazing, do it again, pleassse!""  
  
(This was said in a breathy voice, to completely wind George up. It worked, until he caught Angela in the corner of his eye, in silent hysterics, griping her stomach, bent double.)  
  
"Only messing, of course I'll take you to lunch. But I don't think I deserved that," George looked pitifully over at Angela.  
  
"Of course you did," Angela replied without hesitation, "for ever doubting me." Turning to look at Adam she said smiling "Adam your ears sound like they've heard much worse than your eyes just saw."  
  
Winking at him she had grabbed George and headed for the door, just as Ginny walked through it.  
  
"O, Hi, I was just seeing if you fancied lunch, but I'm guessing you already have plans?"  
  
"Yep, your brother's taking me to the poshest restaurant I can think of, he owes me. But you can come with by all means," offered Angela with a look in George's direction to check this was okay with him.  
  
"Fine with me but less expensive restaurant if there's three of us, say Mc Donald's?" George threw in. Angela poked him in the ribs and then rubbed them better, as Ginny replied, "No thanks, I think that I'll give it a miss. After what happened last time I went out with you two?" Ginny politely inquired, "Scared for life, still receiving therapy, as you well know. George gets the bills."  
  
"We are not that bad," protested Angela.  
  
"Can I testify to the contrary, I think her point is well justified, after what's just taken place here."  
  
Adam came in to the conversation, arching his eyebrows at Angela.  
  
"We haven't seen each other since…."  
  
" this morning, in the kitchen. I was there, remember." Ginny cut in with swiftly followed by Adam.  
  
"Re-run of just now, I bet. Tongues down each others throats…"  
  
"Hands all over each other…"  
  
"Straining their bodies, trying to get closer..."  
  
"Bit of an impossible task if you ask me, couldn't have fit a piece of paper between them, this morning. I just thank god I got there when I did."  
  
"Why?" asked Adam looking more than a little perplexed at this suggestion.  
  
"If I'd have left it any later I'd have seen more of my brother than I've ever wanted to." said Ginny laughing at the expressions on her brother and Angela's faces.  
  
A mixture of acute embarrassment and an attempt to look innocent but failing miserably in Georges case. And a smug, smiling look of supreme satisfaction on Angela's face saying 'we're a married couple what do you expect, it's one of the perks'.  
  
Turning to face Adam she smiled, "Hi, we haven't been introduced. I'm Ginny. Angela's sister-in-law, George's sister." Holding out her hand to finish off the introduction, just as Adam had earlier to her brother.  
  
As Adam took her hand he replied, "I'm Adam, your sister-in-laws work colleague. Since you're not taking Angela to lunch, you can take me instead, no one seems to want to take me anywhere, please."  
  
Ginny looked completely astonished for a second then started laughing at the puppy dog face Adam gave her. He did it a lot better than Ron had ever been able to and she found herself agreeing, then being whisked off and out the door before she'd recovered from laughing.  
  
Angela and George still hadn't made it through the door but stood there blocking the entrance looking completely gob smacked and disbelieving at what they'd just witnessed. "Has Ginny just willingly gone out with a male? The one I've been trying to set her up with for months now?" queried Angela still disbelieving, "Or were my eyes playing tricks on me?"  
  
"You and me both then. Ready beautiful?"  
  
"Always," kissing again briefly before finally making it out of the door.  
  
"So where you taking me?" asked Adam.  
  
"Not got the faintest idea; any suggestions?" returned Ginny happily; She'd never felt so comfortable with anyone so immediately before. It felt really strange in the nicest possible way, as if she could tell him all her secrets and he'd never tell anyone.  
  
"Yep, there's a brilliant Italian just down the road. That okay with you?"  
  
"Brill, my favourite type of food. Do you mean Carmello's?" asked Ginny turning to look at him.  
  
"Do you know it?" looking faintly surprised, Adam turned to talk properly to her, while letting her go slightly ahead of him through the open door he was holding out on to the street. He seemed ignorant of the envious stares Ginny was attracting but she noticed them and a thought struck her.  
  
"Adam, this is only as friends, is that alright with you?" Ginny knew she looked faintly embarrassed but held his gaze.  
  
"That's fine, but why, did you think it was more? As a general rule I don't ask people I've know less than five minutes out, though, I'd be willing to change that rule. Interested?" He replied with a straight face, although he looked as if he was debating something.  
  
"No, sorry," said Ginny ruefully, grinning at him, " long story, bad break up.  
  
Does half the Ministry fancy you?" Adam looked as if he was having a little trouble keeping up with the conversations quick turns.  
  
Two little spots of heightened colour appeared along his cheekbones, "No not half" he said reflectively, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could add anything else to that statement Ginny broke in with, "What more than half? That number a bit low, alright three quarters?" with still no answer still from Adam, who was looking more aghast at every word Ginny spoke, she continued, "still more? Final guess," Ginny wrinkled up the bottom half of her face, so her nose almost touched her bottom lip, looking very deep in thought, "Right ready for this?"  
  
"No, I don't think I want to know," answered Adam totally regretting this conversation ever beginning.  
  
" Round percentage of ninety, fancies you like mad, am I right?" Ginny asked goading him now by stepping in front of him whilst half walking, half skipping backwards directly in his path, grinning like mad.  
  
"Ninety percent!" spluttered Adam, "where on earth did you come up with that figure? No, on second thoughts, Do Not Tell Me" he carefully enunciated, fixing Ginny with a beady stare, pointed finger and huge grin.  
  
Before she could answer she fell backwards in to someone on the edge of the crowd, swiftly followed by Adam. He'd not been looking where they were heading either, instead at Ginny and had barrelled in to both of them.  
  
***  
  
Ginny knew that no matter how long she lived; she would never, ever forget this moment. It would be forever ingrained in her memory.  
  
***  
  
Laughter had kicked in for a second until; a very familiar smell hit Ginny. The realisation of just what that smell could mean stopped her laugh. It caught in her throat almost choking her, as with closed eyes and a prayer muttering on her lips she turned to face him.  
  
***  
  
Want more?  
  
Well then review to let me know. 


	3. A Long Tale

Sorry this took so long. If you've got any ideas for chapter title let me know.  
  
As always Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
  
Thanks to all my beta readers, you're all great!!  
  
Thanks to Moon Angel, scifisarah and Griffinwing.  
  
As well as Leri who is absolutely the most wonderful person on the face of the planet.(she's a friend, I humour her*shrugs*(  
  
Enjoy, and remember to review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Tossing and turning, flipping over constantly from his back to his front, his sheets gradually becoming a mangled mess wrapped so tightly around him it was almost constricting his breathing and cutting in to his waist.  
  
This was not how nights were supposed to be spent thought Draco angrily. Sleep; what most normal people did at night had been evading him for months now. Ever since he'd seen her again. Things had been better before he'd seen her, he could forget her for short periods of time by distracting himself with other things. He'd never slept well since the night they'd split up, and on especially bad nights like this one he began to wonder if he ever would. How long should it take to get over someone? Occasionally Draco worried he'd never get over her. He'd been the one to break it off but he could never regret that decision.  
  
****  
  
He'd been waiting for Harry in the crowed street just outside the restaurant that they'd arranged to meet at.  
  
If anyone one, when he was at Hogworts had told him, that years later he'd count Harry as one of his closest friends he would have laughed. In fact you'd have had to take him to a quiet room to recover from the shock, when the laughter had eventually worn off.  
  
There were only two topics that were closed between them, Voldermort, as both would rather forget what had happened as best they could and the second was the youngest Weasley. Not a mutually agreed topic but one that Draco refused point blank to discuss, as it had become a little difficult to carry out one-sided conversations Harry had eventually given up.  
  
The crowd outside was waiting desperately trying to get in to Carmello's, which was renowned for it's excellent food. They'd always met there ever since there friendship had come out of close confinement. But some things never change, and one was his appalling timing, he was late for everything so it was now a running joke between them. On account of this Draco had turned up fifteen minutes later than the agreed time already to cut down the waiting time and there was still no sign of Harry. Typical, can't once shock and turn up on time. As he was thinking this he felt a gentle bump in to his back as someone had collided with him, he felt a further jolt as before he could turn round to see the culprit was, someone went in to them and Draco almost lost is footing. But he was a Malfoy, one of those annoying people to whom embarrassing things never seem to happen, and as falling over would have been undignified, he didn't.  
  
He heard her laughter; memories instantly engulfed him taking him back to places he'd tried so hard to forget. As the laughter ceased, a man said in a voice which told of his grin, "This was totally your fault, Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
Draco had it confirmed for him the second before he turned round, he was a Malfoy, hiding his feelings from others was second nature, yet he was thankful for the time he needed to hide his feelings. He'd had plenty of practice from childhood up, thousands of lessons the hard way. The one person in the entire world who he'd never been able to hide his feelings from, or so he'd thought, was standing right in front of him. He had just a split second to do what he'd always done, before he saw her. This was the meeting he'd successfully managed to avoid for years but now he saw her.  
  
She'd hardly changed, her face was a little more mature but what was he to expect, that she'd still be the same as she was when he'd last seen her, when she was nineteen years old. Her flaming red hair that had so entranced him still had the power to as his eyes were unwillingly drawn to it, where it flowed in loose waves down her back, longer than head ever seen it. He often wondered, against his will, what she'd look like all these years later. His imagination hadn't done her justice. Freckles still dotted her nose and cheekbones, his hands balled in to fists to prevent them reaching out and pulling to her close to him to count that there were still the same number they'd always been, one hundred and six. As he looked over her face he saw all the old pain resurface and this made his regrets return ten fold.  
  
Draco realised that they must have been staring at each other for more time that was polite as the man with Ginny spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" Draco's attention was now brought to the man; he was about the same height as himself but the resemblance stopped there. He was tall, with short, spiky dark hair. You couldn't have described him as classically handsome like Draco but there was something about him that made you look twice and then again, he guessed that lots of women would find him attractive, he wondered if Ginny did, then shook his head to rid himself of that train of thought, it was none of his business anymore, he'd made it that way.  
  
Before Draco could answer Ginny seemed to get a hold of herself and spoke for the both of them, "No," a small shake of her head accompanied this statement and with a sad smile added, " not anymore, if ever. Long time no see, Draco how have you been?"  
  
"Not that long what? Only five, six years," looking as if he had to work it out then and there and had not known already immediately. Ginny's rueful smile told him that she knew exactly what he was doing. She learnt that if anything meant too much to him he resorted to sarcasm, shit he'd have to remember that she still knew him too well. The silence had begun to stretch again, the tension palpable. "I've been fine, started to work for the ministry."  
  
"I know that," Ginny replied. When he gave her a startled, questioning look she explained as if to a five year old something she knew he hated, anything to get a reaction.  
  
"Harry, my brother's best friend, married to one of my best friends," raising questioning eyebrows at him, " remember?"  
  
Adam was still standing there having been completely forgotten about, decided to speak up now, "So are you waiting to eat at Carmelllo's?" Draco began to nod and was just about to answer in the affirmative when a breathless voice broke in to the cocoon that seemed to have surrounded them in the busy street.  
  
"Draco, Sorry got held up." The blush that seemed to becoming from Harry's toes had reached his cheek.  
  
His hair was still all over the place, he'd threatened to have it cut really short a few months ago but, Hermione had refused to let him and made him late for his appointment with very little trouble, whilst managing to convince him that there was no need to change one, single thing about himself, he was perfect as he was.  
  
"So how is Hermione then, very well I trust?" Draco replied to see if his guess, of just what had held Harry up was right. The blush reached almost impossible heights, past Harry's hairline I answer to Draco's remark.  
  
His entire colour drained rapidly when he saw who Draco had been talking to, his features quickly rearranging themselves into shocked, horror and he froze. Ginny move forward to hug him and whispered "No need to look like that, it's not that bad." in to his ear and smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
Turning to Adam her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my god I still haven't introduced you!"  
  
"No but it's alright I think I may just live." His attempt to try and break the tension was met with a grateful smile from Ginny, shooting daggers from Draco and realisation from Harry, that someone else was, in fact there. He could only thank, the gods for that. He had a feeling that Hermione and Ron would put the blame for this, firmly on his shoulders but his saving grace was, that at least Ginny hadn't had to face him alone.  
  
"Harry, this is Adam," with the sweeping hand movements that accompany introductions, " Adam, Harry". A tiny hitch in Ginny's throat followed before, "Adam, this is Draco, Draco, Adam." Ginny allowed each man to nod at their name with her introduction and then grabbed Adam's hand and said, "Sorry to have to leave but we've got reservations and we'll be late, see you later Harry."  
  
She could not keep this up any longer, who knew that desperately trying to hide your feelings was so draining? Before Harry had time to mumble his goodbyes her and her Adam were off down the street, dodging the on coming flow off people.  
  
Harry turned just quick enough to see the raw pain on Draco's face as he watched them disappeared before slowly closing his eyes. This did nothing to take the pained look off his face, in fact it only increased it. Harry knew exactly what it was he saw, or could make an educated guess.  
  
Burned on to Draco's eyelids would be an image of the only girl he had ever loved walking away from him. This was the first time this had happened, Draco had walked away from Ginny last time, and fate didn't seem to want to repeat it's self.  
  
Harry knew what Draco would be seeing because the same thing had almost happened to him. He'd come to his senses just it time to save himself from the same torture that Draco must have endured for the past six years, but he never forgot how lucky he'd been.  
  
"Don't say a thing Potter, not a word." Draco spun on his heel and walked in to the restaurant, welcomed by the owner himself, Carmello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that I owe you an explanation, which I will give you when we get to Leo's." Rather than start demanding answers then and there Adam asked, " What's Leo's, I mean, what kind of food?"  
  
"Italian" answered Ginny distractedly her thoughts still on Draco.  
  
"How did you find it?" asked Adam in an attempt to distract her, is seemed to work for a while.  
  
She grinned, " I found this restaurant when I first moved to London. I knew no one and had started a new job where I didn't work many hours so was free to take on other work. One day I was reading 'London Times', the muggle paper and saw a job advertised, asking for waitresses to work a few lunch times a week. At the bottom there was a wavering, that turned out to be a charm saying,  
  
Wizards and witches only need apply', I was intrigued that a wizard restaurant would advertise in a muggle paper, so I applied."  
  
Ginny was still grinning but the sadness hadn't left her eyes and he could tell her thoughts weren't really with him but on the man they'd just bumped in to.  
  
He wondered why love was so wonderful when, it gave people so much power to hurt someone.  
  
At that moment conversation ceased, they'd turned on to a muggle street in London and reached their destination.  
  
The wooden sign above the door was no different to any other Italian restaurant, a green background was overlaid with curly gold script that read 'San Lorenzero'.  
  
The sign was evidently old, the varnish chipped and some of the paint peeling off. The place was small, cosy and inviting. As they stepped through the door a wall of hot air hit them.  
  
A small slightly round man began to greet them, in a pronounce Italian accent, "Welcome, welcome, table…" at this point he stopped and his face was almost split in two as he recognised Ginny.  
  
"Yer, alright love, long time no see, fallen out wiv us?" Ginny moving forward to enclose the man in a hug, and laughing said, " No over worked! And it's not been that long I was only here the week before last."  
  
In the restaurant a hush descended as a voice bellowed, sounding every syllable "Virginia Weasley, you after mi husband agin?" the owner of the voice was soon revealed to Adam as miniscule lady rounded the corner smiling. Ginny let go of the man to hug the lady.  
  
"I keep trying but he refuses to leave you." Normal chatter resumed around them as the customers realised that there was no juicy soap opera being played out before them but joking between friends.  
  
"More than mi lifves worf, to do vat!" grinned the man wrapping his arm around the lady, presumably his wife.  
  
Ginny turned to introduce Adam, who was still in shock at the quick switch from Italian to cockney in one second flat. Making no attempt to hide her laughter she introduce the couple to Adam, "I think he's still in shock at the turn around, Leo, Francesca meet Adam. Adam, Leo and his wife Francesca, they own this place, the best Italian in London maybe even the world." Glowing under the compliment Leo said, "We was hopein yow would be in liake,"  
  
"Oh no what've I done now?" Asked Ginny rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not what yow've done but what yow gowin do!"  
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Ginny looking genuinely interested but with an idea of what they wanted from her.  
  
" Yow free a week next Tuesday," Ginny nodded her assent, "great, could you help us out?"  
  
"Here?" Both Leo and Francesca nodded eagerly.  
  
" No problem, Why?" asked Ginny inquired. "Gowin to be dead short staffed, ou're fault, though miscalculated, anyway what you havin?" They'd been led to a secluded both at the back of the restaurant during the conversation and were now seated at a table covered in a checked red and white cloth.  
  
"Usual for me please, Adam?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
"Spaghetti Carbonara"  
  
"Same please then and an Italian beer, thanks"  
  
"You want to know about Draco, right?" Ginny inquired finally, her hands clasped in front of her resting on the tablecloth.  
  
"Yes, but first finish one tale, you applied here… to waitress?"  
  
One very astonished Adam looked at her, his eyes literally out on stalks. Ginny laughed, grateful for any reprieve, no matter how small.  
  
"Yep, came in and they asked me if I'd come to apply for the job, I said yes they asked 'Great free now?' I got thrown in at the deep end, not having a clue what to do, I ended up having the most enjoyable night since I had arrived in London. At the end of the evening when they close up everyone gets a huge meal of the leftovers and they talk none stop for the entire meal, it's like one huge family. By the time I left I couldn't wait to go back and had a whole table of the absolutely mad new friends and still do."  
  
"Of course you do beautiful, who wouldn't love you?"  
  
Two plates of Spaghetti Carbonara were put in front of them as a very tall, skinny guy leant in to Ginny for a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Adam meet Steve, likes to be known as gorgeous, we indulge him," she confided with a shrug of her shoulders, her head tipped slightly to one side, "Gorgeous meet Adam. Leave him alone, o.k?" raising her eyebrows mock threatening Steven.  
  
"Spoilsport," pouted Steven his face then splitting in to a smile and a wink said "See you Tuesday, then" and with a pointed look in Adam's direction continued, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do will you now," and toddled off to the next table.  
  
Shaking his head Adam said, "Don't think I want to meet anymore of your friends they seem a little… mad," Then fixing her with a piercing stare he said, " you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
She had no need to ask what he was talking about, looking undecided and a little unsure, "No, I think telling someone who doesn't know those involved might help," pursing her lips she looked up at him and continued, "I just don't think you deserve having this dumped on you, I've never told anyone everything that happened. I just couldn't cope with the horrified looks they'd tried to hide but I'd seen anyway, at the little bit I'd told them."  
  
"Listen, Ginny I don't mind either way, if you tell me or not. If it'd help you then do, I'll not judge you whatever it is and I'll never tell anyone, unless you want me to."  
  
He smiled self mockingly, "This will sound so corny but I've never immediately hit it off with anyone like this before and this is not a come on, I'll explain why later, so come on. Who's Draco?"  
  
Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and licking her lips, Ginny began her long tale.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it, please review.  
  
Apologies for the Cockney accent, I'm really bad at them!! No offence to any Cockney's reading this.  
  
  
  
And are you proud? I managed to update without screwing up this time*looks smug* I realise this shouldn't be that much of an achievement but it is.( 


	4. A Surprise Announcement

All belongs to JKR, except the plot. That's mine.  
  
Hope you like it so far; this is a tiny, chapter, as I haven't had that much time. But the next chapter is incredibly long, and I haven't decided weather or not to split it up. You choose 2 still long chapters or 1 very, very long one. Up to you let me know.  
  
Thanks to all my beta readers especially Jenny.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please, please give them to me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She'd thought about owling to cancel but had decided against it; no doubt Harry had already told them she'd seen Draco. Cancelling the date would only have them over here faster than you could say 'Averada Kavarda' fussing and tutting  
  
over her like she was a sick child, besides it wasn't often that they got a summons like this so she was intrigued.  
  
Anyway after her talk with Adam she felt much better, like a load she'd been carrying was now lighter. Just as he'd promised he'd not judged her nor condemned her but listened to what had happened unbiased.  
  
They were now firm friends, the unshakeable bond of shared secrets the base of their friendship and a shared sense of humour, Ginny felt so certain they'd still be friends when they were both in the old folks home. It was weird.  
  
Happy with her appearance, she apperated over to Hermione and Harry's house, appearing in their kitchen.  
  
"Harry, Ginny would have owled by now if she was cancelling, she has manners, unlike her brother who just fails to turn up."  
  
She peered through the serving hatch into the lounge where she saw Sirius, Harry and Hermione in deep conversation.  
  
"You don't think, that just maybe she might not feel like company tonight after seeing Draco?  
  
God knows he was barley coherent at lunch, is it impossible to think that she might have been similarly affected?" questioned Harry vehemently.  
  
"No," Sirius interjected, "You know as well as I do that Ginny is a strong woman, she made a life for herself after going through a terrible ordeal, and taking a crippling blow. You're underestimating her," he pronounced.  
  
Good old Sirius, thought Ginny she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather have in her corner, but enough she really didn't want to hear anymore pronouncements on her love life or lack of.  
  
"Hello, is anyone home. Aren't you supposed to be here to welcome your guests?"  
  
Hermione, followed swiftly by Harry and Sirius came in to the kitchen to greet her. After kisses and hugs had been done away with Sirius came right to the point. "I don't want tonight to be everyone tiptoeing around you in case any mention of  
  
Draco Malfoy sets you off, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine thank you Sirius, it was a little weird seeing Draco after all this time but apart from that it was ok," lied Ginny through her teeth,  
  
the only reason I'm still standing, she thought, is because I haven't really thought about it. Oh well I can always take tomorrow off; mentally shrugging he returned her attention to the conversation and asked, " Why?" though she knew the answer.  
  
Before anyone could answer her, what sounded like an army trying to pound its way through the kitchen wall turned out to be Ron arriving, all noise, and no style.  
  
Ginny began to shake with repressed laughter as her gaze found her brother, covered from head to toe, so thickly in soot, that if you hadn't known him you wouldn't have been able to tell the colour of his bright, ginger hair. His robes were filthy and his face was getting more and more dirty with every move he made as a fine dust of powder fell in a continual stream from his hair. Behind him clouds of dust billowed out, blacking out anything behind him.  
  
No one else had the same problem as Ginny in trying to hide her amusement. Sirius was bent double, gripping his stomach tightly and was beginning to have trouble breathing, Harry, on the other side, didn't find it quite as amusing, she didn't think so anyway, but she was judging from his shaking shoulders, as he'd turned his back on the group, he was sneaking looks at Ron before new shakes racked his body. Hermione was smiling at Ron just, the shock having just receded; she was the first to speak.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing to my new floor? And," she pause adding as though an after thought, " Are you alright?"  
  
As Ron began to answer Hermione stopped him in his tracks, " Answer after you've cleaned my floor." This only served to increase Harry and Sirius's laughter.  
  
Ron began to mumble under his breath something about "Damned floor not my fault… care more about it, than their best friend ...typical" That was all Ginny caught as she moved forward to help her brother out, she was the only one to show any compassion toward him.  
  
"Explain," She demanded of him puzzled over his method of travel she asked, "Why didn't you apperate?"  
  
Three heads turned in their direction at this question, ready to laugh at any explanation given, (que a sheepish looking Ron).  
  
Turning red almost the same shade as his hair he began, "Well… you know… that last time I tried to apperate to here from my place and almost got splinched." Raising his eyebrows, whilst some how managing to keep his eyes glued to the floor, he continued after mummers of assent from the viewing audience, "This time I decided to try a different route," so far this seemed reasonable, Ginny was surprised.  
  
Ron turned an accusing glare at Harry, "Yooou," he pointed his finger at Harry finishing on a high note, "Yooou never told me you'd blocked your fireplace up, so I get off a the grate, I think it is, by the way," he looked directly at Hermione, "You might want to apologise to your neighbour. That nice, little witch that shrieked her head off as soon as she saw me, her in a face pack is a terrifying sight, in case you were wondering, and grabbed her wand and sent me zooming back up the fire place, calling me fit to burn, I thankfully landed, bang in the middle of your newly renovated fireplace! Hope you like." He stepped aside as the dust was beginning to settle to reveal a very large whole where the fireplace had been.  
  
Sirius lost it.  
  
Having barely managed to keep a straight face through out the proceedings he totally lost it at the face pack and had had to sit down before he fell.  
  
Hermione was torn between trying desperately not to laugh and dawning horror.  
  
Mrs. Molly Crabtree, their next-door neighbour was a lovely old lady who had gone out of her way to make them feel welcome when they had first arrived. She had confided in Hermione that she religiously used muggle face packs when she got out of the bath and swore by them. The poor lady was probably got confronted with Ron screaming his head off at her when she'd just come out of the bath, so screamed and threw him out of her house, Hermione dissolved on to a nearby Harry, both had tears streaming down their faces, as did Ginny. Her stomach was really beginning to hurt but according to Jenny, her best friend, she should have a very flat stomach to show for it.  
  
Ron waited impatiently for them to finish; shaking his head he knew he'd never be allowed to forget this, ever. Harry and Hermione were wiping their tears and Sirius was now only the odd tremor passing through him.  
  
"Anyhow, are you alright?" he turned to address his sister, Ron always seemed to be able to look straight through her, he was the most sensitive of her brothers, not really that hard she supposed. She guessed she was buying in to the stereotype when she said she though it was because he was gay but that's the only explanation she could give for it. He'd only come out two years ago and was still a little apprehensive about everything, it had been really cute to watch him with his last boyfriend, they'd split up a couple of months ago and he hadn't seen anyone since.  
  
When he saw her face Ron came over to her and hugged her, "No your not but you will be." He read her like no one else she knew.  
  
"I know but sometimes it seems like I'll never get over him." Pulling back she gave him a smile and turned to the rest of them and said, "Anyway that's not what we're here for, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" she turned expectantly toward Harry and Hermione, who stepped closer together and put an arm around each others waist.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and receiving a nod, smiled tentatively announced  
  
"Harry and I are getting married."  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading it, once again!!  
  
Your all great, obviously( 


	5. Wands Are Not Allowed

Sorry than this has taken forever to be posted but. I've had exams and also couldn't find it and thought that I'd deleted it and had started to re- write it when*phew* I found it. It was supposed to be chapter 5 &6 together but as Leri and NiMiBabe pointed out that didn't work. Thanks to all my beta readers as always. ( And an extra thanks to Here'sLookinAtYouKid for the extra kick up the backside, it was needed.  
  
Chapter 5 Wands Are Not Allowed  
  
  
  
"Best friend." "Right, O.K, Where did you meet her?" asked Adam after inquiring exactly what they were going to tonight. In answer to the question he'd been told that her brother Ron was opening his second club and they were going to the opening. It was an exclusive event that half the wizard world was dying to get tickets to, and had mostly failed to. "Proving it's not what you know but who," Adam had replied happily; he had a ticket. They were going with Ginny's best friend Jenny. " I meet Jenny a few years ago when I'd first moved to London. She works for Fred and George at their labs, she's potions mad and exceptionally good at them." A narrowing of her eyes to a mock jealous look, accompanied this point, "Unfortunately, we weren't friends in school, I needed so much help there. Anyway, they'd arranged to show me round, and found that they'd double booked themselves, typical Fred and George style, so they'd left it to Jenny to show me round. We'd meet briefly before as I'd done a bit of summer work for them but as I'd stayed mainly in the Hogsmead shop, we didn't really meet. As weird coincidences happen, with both live in the same apartment block, 'cept she lives on the third floor, more expensive," she confided to him, "but I prefer downstairs anyway, no stairs to lug you shopping up. So, she showed me round, we clicked, really got on, now we're friends and that's it basically."  
  
"Cool," Adam commented from his laid back pose, stretched out over her couch, "So she's coming tonight, like me 'cause she knows you?" "Yes and no. She would be coming anyway as one of my guests but she also got an invite, as she helped out with a problem that they had." "Oh, what?" This drew an immediate response from Adam, who was probably wondering same as Ginny had when she'd first heard, why a club needed a potions expert.  
  
"Jenny's kind of freelance really. She ended up working for Fred and George who were having a problem with a trick, and couldn't get it to work so, a friend of theirs recommended Jenny to help them out. She sorted it, no problem, so they went back to her whenever they had a problem they couldn't solve; Since then their tricks have been going even more high tech, and they eventually managed to convince her to work two days, exclusively for them and the rest of the time for herself. They must have made her a deal she couldn't refuse, so she works for them now," she held her hand out and moved it from side to side, in time with her head and pursed her lips in thought, "kind of." "So, why did Ron need the help for the club? You know, to get back to the original question." Rolling his eyes at her, exasperatedly. "Fine, I know I have a tendency to veer off the point, but humour me, okay?" Receiving a nod, she continued, "Good. Where was I, oh yer," stressing each word individually, Ginny boomeranged to get her train of thought back, " Ron, club, Jenny. I'm back on track now. They don't allow wands into the club for obvious reasons, so if the customers get a little drunk their friends can't sober them up. Due to health and safety measures the ministry imposes, staff can't use their wands to sober up clients, so this means they couldn't disaparate home;" Pulling her lips in a downward curve and scrunching her nose in a 'how gross would that be' way she continued, " Imagine the nasty splinching incidences that could happen." Ginny shook her head to rid her of the images of floating body parts, "So Ron wanted Jenny to come up with a sobering potion that clients could take before apperating home, thus removing the max levels of alcohol consumption imposed by the ministry, increasing his profits and finding a nice way of sobering up the clients without having to mark them out for getting someone to collect them. It took her a while," a cheeky grin, with eyebrows arched pulled her face up for a second before she resumed, warning him of what was coming, " we had lots of experiments, just to make sure it worked. you know, all in the name of potions,"  
  
Ginny tried to look serious but failed miserably. Adam was left to his own devices to imagine just how drunk they had got, on god knows how many different occasions, and just how many of those times had to do with the experiments. "And she finally found one that worked so, she'd be going anyway, besides she knows Steven, the bar manager, and would probably get an invite that way. Speaking of which, we should go and tell her to get a move on, otherwise we'll be late."  
  
Grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes she turned to watch, as Adam reluctantly dragged his body up in to sitting position, and then use the couch as leverage to push himself up. "You don't have to come if you don't want to," said Ginny watching with amusement from the doorway. Looking suddenly rejuvenated he almost sprinted to the door in case she left him behind. "What! Miss the opening of the newest wizard nightclub, from the man who runs the most," he stressed this point unnecessarily, it was her brother, "successful night club ever in the history of wizard night clubs. Knock back the invitation, to mingle with all the stars and meet Quiditch professionals, I. Do. Not. Think. So." "What, you're not doing it, just to spend time with me," She raised her hand insinuating that she was shocked and hurt, mixed with just the right amount of reprehension, that he could even suggest such a thing.  
  
Trying desperately to dig himself out of the deep hole he'd just put his foot in, swiftly followed by his entire body, he stuttered, "N.No.that's not what I meant, I .I," suddenly he registered Ginny's face and gave up the explanation. "No, forget it, meant every word of it. The only reason I befriended you was because I knew who your brother was and wanted a ticket for tonight." Shrugging his shoulders, he stalked off in the wrong direction, or the right depending on whether or not he was heading outside. Laughing, Ginny ran after him, "Messing, only messing," she only managed the bare necessities while trying to regain her breath from laughing and running at the same time. She regained control of herself and grabbed his arm dragging him in the direction of the stairs that lead to Jenny's flat.  
  
"So much for dramatic intentions," mumbled Adam, "wrong direction, typical. But it didn't take too much from it, did it? You still got the feeling behind it, right?" turning to Ginny hopefully, batting his eyelids at her. She shook her head at him in a disapproving motion, opening her eyes, "No, not a thing," she comforted, "That is if you were going for the 'I look like a prat' thing, that is." Adam stunned, speechless at the cheek of it, made a grab for her; Ginny however anticipated his move and started to take the stairs two at a time. In order to keep up Adam was forced to do the same, every now and again he made halfhearted efforts to seize Ginny. When they reached the third floor Adam needed an iron lung or at the very least an oxygen tank, Ginny however had barely broken a sweat and was not at all out of breath. As he was catching his breath, Ginny began to talk to the door.  
  
Adam had only known Ginny a short time but he was slowly learning that very little shocked him anymore. "Hey Vish, how are you today? Still bent on world domination?" Sarcasm is so under valued, thought Ginny as a face slowly materializes in the door panel. "Mock me now, but you will regret it. Once I've risen to power, you will bow before me." Pronounced the door with satisfaction.  
  
Adam had heard of these doors, but never seen one before. At the end of the fight with Voldermort, or as near the end that they would ever get, the ministry had rounded up all his supporters and they had been stripped of their powers. But due to the fact that Azkaban was at it's max capacity, they had several that they didn't have anywhere to put. They'd solved the problem, by sealing the lesser witches and wizards, in doors. Even though stripped of their powers, they could still talk; the ministry were still looking for a binding spell that would keep them quiet and allow them to function as doors. A memory-modifying spell meant that they now had no knowledge of life before being a door but most had managed to retain most of their personality. Most people charmed them like the portraits that lined Hogworts, to only allow entry to those with a password. Ginny was feeling the full force of this particular doors' personality as she tried to get in.  
  
"When you rule the world, I'll bow, o.k. Password. password, err! What is it this week, I always forget it." Ginny's lips were puckered in concentration, before surprising the door, which thinking that Ginny had forgotten the password and would therefore have been able to prevent access, was forming a smug smile. Unfortunately for her Ginny had not forgotten. Vish's face fell when she pronounced, "Please let me pass oh great one" with a twisted smile on her face. Mumbling about when she ruled the world things would be different for doors, she'd make sure of that, the door swung open.  
  
Adam hadn't known what to expect but this wasn't it. His eyes were immediately drawn to the suspended staircase dead centre in the room, twisting up to the second floor, the wooden slats lead to what he assumed was the bedroom. It was half a floor overhanging the rest of the open plan room. Railings to prevent you falling were made of thick cable wire, in post and rail style at present covered with mountains of clothes, which would be the envy of most department stores. Every now and again an offending article found itself thrown in the direction of the rails, and by a series of happy accidents, fell over them. As he looked at the clothes they were indiscernible, as a charm of some sort disturbed the air around that floor making it impossible to see anything but undeterminable shapes and shadows, the shape moving behind it hidden in obscurity.  
  
"Hello, anyone home? Jenny?" Ginny called in to the room, "You ready," after a short pause added, " we'll be late." Ginny didn't feel that this would have any effect on the listener at all, but thought it was worth a try. A voice echoed off all four walls intense in its anger, "It's not my bloody fault! Remind me again why I work for your brothers! Putting an exploding dung bomb in the lab five minutes before I was due to leave, might be their idea of fun but it's not mine! But in your twisted," unusual emphasise was placed on this one word, "brothers opinion, it's the height of amusement. Will they ever grow up? How Angela and Lauren put up with them I'll never know, they deserve a medal!" This tirade alternated between drawing each word out for maximum effect, and speaking so quickly it must have been impossible to draw a breath, high almost squeaks when her anger threatened to overwhelm her, and a relatively normal tone of voice when deadpanning. This livid outburst was punctuated with clothes flying over the railings, some making it, others not so lucky.  
  
"No they will never grow up, I'll look in to the medal situation. Are you ready yet?" an exasperated Ginny inquired. The stairs swung gently as heavy footsteps pounded them, "No, to answer your question I'm not ready. After what your brothers did this afternoon it's taking a little longer than anticipated to get ready.." Finally at the bottom of the stairs she paused, threw her hands up in mock surrender, "and the day gets worse." Not the most flattering thing to hear from someone whom you'd never met before reflected Adam, if he was in the same position he wouldn't want anyone to see him either.  
  
Having taken the time to look around the apartment while the conversation was going on, he'd already pictured the type of person, whom he thought, would live here. Taking in the small study area lined from top to bottom with books, ranging from wizard to muggle, and from 'Potions an Exact Science' by Serveus Snape to 'Passionate Trousers'. A classically decorated lounge with a beautiful marble fireplace and huge comfy sofas, that didn't compromise on style or comfort. The window seat that looked out over a fabulous view of St. James Park, at present obscured by white, voile curtains, filtering out the streetlights, they fell straight to the wooden floor that ran throughout the apartment. The equipment in the kitchen would have rivalled that of any professional kitchen, the huge spice rack stuffed full of fresh spices gave the room a lived in feel. Beneath the suspended floor, running the length of the room was a mad scientist's lab. Cauldrons of varying shapes and sizes where placed along the bench, as well as masses of glass that would have been a mass of glass if it wasn't for the multicoloured liquids filling out each item. Conical flasks, test tubes and beakers were all inter connected with tubes of spiralling glass or drips. To the far left hand side stood a large glass cabinet, broken down with shelves that contained a medley of labelled bottles, contain what were presumably the finished products. Flanking that on it's left was a small, what looked like steel filing cabinet. It was however instantly recognisable as a Copyright Cabinet. These were extremely useful devices that allowed for immediate ownership of materials to be verified, then given to an individual. Alexander Bell would have appreciated one. Using this as a bases for his opinion of Jenny, he pictured a petite brunette who wore tweed and pearls, with glasses, an intelligent but serious lady with a faintly whimsical side.  
  
Was he ever surprised.  
  
The sight that meet him was very different. A slim, what looked like blond but he couldn't be sure, women appeared at the base of the stairs. Hair flying in a disorganised mess was perched on top of her head; traces of what could safely be called dung still resided in her hair, a mask covered her face and despite having been told a time thirty minutes ahead of they needed to be there, she was still in her dressing gown. "Hi, nice to meet you, you must be Adam," said Jenny, seemingly not embarrassed by the situation, "Ginny, we need to talk, bringing someone, who I don't know, in to my flat while I'm getting dressed," she paused to glare at Ginny, " not a best friend thing to do." Turning in Adam's direction she continued without stopping, "Please make yourself at home, kitchen, lounge etc. find anything you want just eat it, or whatever. I would get it for you except," she gestured to herself, Adam wondered at her none stop talking and went to make himself a drink.  
  
"Since when do you get your guests anything? First time anyone visits your house they get a tour of the cupboards, and from then on are left to their own defences," pointed out Ginny. "Well Adam doesn't even get that, does he? Anyway what am I going to wear? You know who will be there so it has to knock him dead, preferably literally but if not I'll settle for figuratively. I have nothing to wear!" At this Adam came back and gave the railings a pointed look on his way over to the sofas. "Funny man," Jenny rolled her eyes, "Where do you find them Gin? Huh? So any suggestions oh, wise one?" "Well I've got some new stuff, I was going to give you first option on later on in the week, but I suppose you'll want to see it now?" Ginny grinned exasperatedly at her friend. It was a good job they'd known each other for so long. "They should be fine for tonight." "I take back anything awful, I've ever said about you, you're a brilliant friend. And I want better than just adequate," finished Jenny.  
  
"Accio 112 and 113," shouted Ginny shaking her head, " Go start everything else, I'll send up the clothes."  
  
"Thank you, it's appreciated." Smiled Jenny, giving Ginny a quick hug, before running up the stairs.  
  
The door flew open to allow entry to the flying garments, "A little warning would have been nice, but no I'm only a door after all, that would have been too much consideration to show a door I suppose! One day you will be sorry." Ginny turned to Adam, "Wow, you'd of thought I would be used to the sarcasm by now, but it still amazes me." Shrugging her shoulders she went to join him on the couch.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later an entirely different person rejoined them in the living room. The hair, now definitely blond, had been swept up in to a sophisticated French pleat that was held in place by tiny diamante stars, which twinkled in the light. Gone was the mask and in it's place a different one. Her eyes were accentuated by a smoky grey eye shadow that had miniscule flecks of glitter in it. She wore a off the shoulder black top with burgundy lace sleeves, a long black skirt fell to the floor pooling slightly by her ankles. As she crossed the room a split was revealed in the skirt reaching about mid thigh revealing just a hint of leg. As the split came into view the skirts lining was shown, a satin of exactly the same shade as the lace tied the entire outfit together. Add killer heels and the entire ensemble was stunning, goal accomplished. "Ready to go? Great, let's." And with that she apperated.  
  
A few seconds later they were all collected together in the room set-aside at the club for patrons to arrive in. Jenny led the way in, followed swiftly by Ginny and Adam. "Who is, you know who and why does she want to knock him dead, literally?" Asked Adam. "Ex-boyfriend of hers who, being a complete dickhead, cheated on her. He has lived to have major regrets about it. When she found out she was devastated, she really liked him but she dumped him, it all came out then, all the other women he'd been seeing etc, he pleaded with her to reconsider, she wouldn't, they split. I'll never understand why he cheated on her, the way he used her," shaking her head she continued, "this will be the first time he's seen her since, and she really wants him to have major regrets, which he will. He was one of her first boyfriends." So saying they entered the main club. The buzz in the air paused for a split second, as the room turned to see the woman who had just entered. The hush that had descended around the club was minute but perceptible. People parted in waves to allow her to pass, with Adam and Ginny following in her wake. This gave those on stage a clear view of them. Jaws dropped and tongues fell out, the response she'd been looking for. She wondered if he realised it was her; Shaking her head, well she'd find out later, he'd never been backward about coming forward, why should time have changed that? Going straight up to the bar she ducked behind and gave Ste a kiss on the cheek and began to serve herself, when he nodded at her to give her permission. "So what you having?" Asked Jenny propping her elbows on the bar directly in front of them, her hands supporting her head. "Make mine a boring Bacardi and coke please," Ginny requested. As she began to make up Ginny's order Jenny's gaze shifted to Adam, "What about you?" "What've you got?" "Anything you could possibly wish for," replied Jenny unhelpfully. "Right then, I'll have a beer please." Said Adam, waiting for the aerobic reply he already knew to expect from Jenny. "Wow, got a couple of big drinkers here, definitely be needing the sobering potion I've worked so hard on for all these months with customers like you two." Raising her eyebrows at them she dared them to comment. They weren't that stupid. Once the drinks were ready they made their way up to the E.I.W (Exceptionally important wizard/witch) area. Adam spotted a table and quickly nabbed it before anyone else got it. The place was heaving, packed wall to wall with people posing and waiting to be recognised, so they could complain about not being given any privacy, then in their next move pause for a picture.  
  
Ron was making his way round the E.I.W meeting and greeting everyone, generally being the perfect host, while being on the look out for Ginny, Harry and Hermione, Fred and George and their respective partners. When he caught a glimpse of Ginny, who began to wave at him, he started to make slow progress toward them and wound his way to where they were sitting around a table. He could make out that there were three of them Ginny obviously, the other lady being Jenny but he hadn't a clue who the male with them was. As Ron reached them he started to look around for a chair to sit on, all the surrounding chairs were taken and he couldn't see any spare through the throng of people blocking his view.  
  
Ginny automatically moved to sit on to Adam's knee, giving her chair to Ron.  
  
Adam sat upright immediately and began to protest, "Ginny.urm. no, you don't want to sit on my knee." Said Adam looking a little desperate, with faint colouring on his cheeks but she couldn't tell for certain in the dark lights of the club. "Course I don't," replied Ginny ignoring him anyway and sitting directly on his lap. Adam was still trying to prevent her sitting on his lap, but was beginning to make a fool of himself and was drawing more attention to himself, the one thing he definitely didn't want anymore of. Eventually he had to give in, otherwise awkward questions would have been asked, that he didn't want to have to answer. As soon as Ginny's bum hit his knees, she sprung back up again, like a jack in a box, her back rigidly straight, and a faint blush on her cheeks, her eyes looking anywhere but at Adam. Oh, my God thought Ginny, I do not believe this. "You know what you're totally right, I definitely," she stressed, "Do not want to sit there." Taking a deep breath and flailing her arms around desperately praying for another chair to appear out of anywhere, she really didn't care where at that precise moment in time. Great, can't the ground open up and swallow me; raising her eyes to the sky she prayed..anytime now would be nice. No, fine plan of action number two- there isn't one. Then a thought struck her, if she was embarrassed, how did Adam feel, looking round at him she'd hazard a guess at more than a little embarrassed. They were attracting even more attention now.  
  
"Ginny," said a bemused Jenny, "What are you doing, if you don't want to sit there then I will, if Adam's no objections. Or even Ron.." Jenny enjoyed winding people up, especially any Weasley male. Ginny and Adam had been to wrapped up in their discomfort to notice the Ron's colouring way heightening just slightly as a small flush worked it's way over his face. Along with an embarrassment a little discomfort. Well she decided it was a long time since Ron had dated and now was the time.  
  
"No!" both Ginny and Adam ground out, "Not Ron."  
  
Adam had thought his embarrassment factor was at an all time high before, but apparently it could reach unthought of heights.  
  
Ron might have looked mildly put out by this, but Ginny couldn't look at him, no more than she could look at Adam. Before really awkward questions could be asked Ginny got a hold of herself, "No, sorry," she tried to laugh but it came out a high pitched squeak, "Course I'll sit there." Adam still looked very embarrassed but also relived and grateful, he tried to convey this to Ginny but as she still couldn't look him in the eye, it was difficult. She was having a little difficulty with the fact that Adam fancied her brother, and if what she sat on was anything to go on, fancied was an inadequate description. Perched on the very edge of his lap she made a mental note that next time Adam said she didn't want to do something, to believe him no questions asked. Normal conversation resumed between Jenny and Ron, thankfully no more was said.  
  
Some time later Jenny looked pointedly at Ginny and said, " I need the loo, will you show me where it is?" Ginny got up at the same time as Ron who was about to offer to do the honours. "No, you sit down," Jenny pushed Ron back down in to his seat, hard, " Ginny'll show me where it is, besides we couldn't leave Adam on his own. See you in a minute." Adam shoot a pained look at Ginny before they were out of sight. Ginny and Jenny linked as they made their way down the stairs, when they were mid way down Jenny leaned across and bent to whisper in her ear, "Your brother likes Adam, did you see his blushes, I've not seen a grown man blush that way for years, it was so cute, he couldn't even look at him." Jenny wrinkled her nose in acknowledgement of the cuteness. Ginny looked stunned, "Really, you're not messing," Jenny gave her a puzzled look and shook her head. "How could you not have noticed?" She shook her head then suddenly Ginny grinned wickedly, "Boy do we have a fun evening of matchmaking ahead of us." "What. you mean," asked Jenny in dawning realization of what Ginny was implying, "That Adam feels the same way?" "Why do you think I jumped up so quickly," when Jenny still looked puzzled she expanded, " Let's put it this way, wands are not allowed in the club," raising her eyebrows Ginny asked, "Comprande?" Jenny's face fell in shock at what her friend was saying and then began to laugh, "I mean your face was a picture but I never." shaking her head, " Now I understand why." She continued laughing until tears threatened and she finally managed to pull herself together again, they'd reached the loos by this time and went in.  
  
A few minutes later Jenny exited the loos and bumped into someone, looking up to the pair of deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen and would never forget. What she had remembered as a deep masculine voice, one that used to make her weak at the knees, came out as a disbelieving squeak, "Jenny?"  
  
Having waited for this moment for a while she savoured it. Straightening herself out from their collision, shaking her head in utter disbelief at the effect this one person used to have on her, but didn't any longer she replied with a rueful smile, "The one and only." Finally facing him she took in the shocked face and smiled. She hadn't really changed that much from when she'd known him but maybe he hadn't known her that well, after all they'd only dated for what.. two years, and that had been some time ago.  
  
He had been her boyfriend since she'd moved to London, so most of her friends were his first and their loyalties were to him, therefore although she liked them lots, she didn't really have a close friend among them. Then she'd meet Ginny and they'd hit it off immediately. She had her really close friend, who couldn't stand her boyfriend, (only a tiny problem as those who have this trouble will know) and had no bones about showing everyone including him that fact. She'd started to spend less time with him as she and Ginny had begun to do more stuff together. She hadn't really missed him when he wasn't there, a telling sign. On day she had decided to fore go an evening with Ginny and the staff from the restaurant where Ginny occasionally worked to surprise him. Well, he had been surprised but so had she. In bed with someone she had considered her one of her friends. She'd turned round and walked out. And never really looked back.  
  
"You look different." An open mouthed Matt gaped. "A little," she conceded, just as Ginny came up to her. Ignoring Matt completely, as far as she was concerned he wasn't worth the time, she asked Jenny, "Need a drink?" getting a nod in replay she took Jenny's arm they headed for the bar, Matt looking on in amazement that a women, one that he used to date at that, wasn't bowled over by his charm, sophistication, wit, good looks or at a last resort the fact that he was now in as successful band, as opposed to a very unsuccessful one. She'd not even said goodbye, as he was driven by supreme ego he decided that was because she intended to seek him out later, without her sidekick. He'd never liked Ginny. And he didn't have the brains to see her only slightly veiled insults for what they were, just that, insults. Instead he'd decided it as jealousy at the fact that Jenny was dating him and not Ginny herself. " Tell me now you do not like him anymore." Demanded Ginny not looking at her best friend. "What," Jenny protested to wind Ginny up, "He is really cute." That got Ginny's attention she turned to look at her friend totally aghast, verging on nauseous. "You don't mean that?" Questioned Ginny a totally incredulous look etched on to her face. Ginny could still remember seeing Jenny the night after they'd broken up, she shuddered.  
  
Laughing at her friend's face she assured her that no, she did not still like him. Jenny had realised when she thought back, that she couldn't have been all that serious about Matt otherwise she wouldn't have so easily spent so much time with Ginny. She had reasoned it out and was only thankful that she'd found out then instead of wasting her time with him. That meant in theory that she shouldn't feel the need for revenge but she was a Scorpio and therefore, vindictive, who was she to argue with the stars? She had decided long ago that if she saw Matt again she would get her revenge on him, only her pride had been bruised in their break up, but she fully intended to repay the favour and now was the time, a little humiliation was in order.  
  
Having quickly plotted and planned, with totally pure intentions, they had picked out the most potent cocktail on the menu, one that tasted great and didn't affect you immediately; it contained a lot of vodka. To test this, in the name of science exclusively, they had chosen two unwitting victims subjects, and two controls (themselves). They had the perfect settings in which to investigate, 'How drunk do you need to be before you lose all inhibitions and declare your intentions to the person you desire' or for short, 'Humiliation: The limits-Ron and Adam'. The subjects, as in all good experiments had no idea what was about to happen to them. They set it in motion, warning all the staff and asking them to keep up a steady stream of alcohol to the table, as well as leaving one address for the staff to get them home. It was all prepared the only thing left to do was sitting back and observe. The evening had been an unqualified success, so Ron was happy to have a drink or two to celebrate, having finally gotten over his tongue -tied ness he felt as if he was coping quiet well with the situation, him and Adam had been having polite disagreement, read as insulting each others teams in a very friendly way, about Quidditch. The argument having occurred when Adam tried to muffle his laughter at hearing that Ron supported Chudley Cannons, Adam figured he had much better taste, being a devotee of Puddlemere United. Jenny had been quiet through out the evening, as if brooding and Ginny was worried that it was the meeting with Matt that had that effect on her, she was to be reassured on that front once and for all, as the band took to the stage to perform their set.  
  
Ron prided himself on searching out the new talent to perform in the clubs he owned and the 'Skinny Cats' had been bordering on the edge of obscurity for sometime and had just hit it big, signing a contract to the same company that counted the Weird Sisters as among it's clients. Steve was the MC for the evening, fortunately as Ron was a little too far gone to make any sense to anyone but Adam, who was just as far gone. They seemed to have developed their own form of communication, consisting of greatly exaggerated hand movements and grunts accompanied by raucous laugher. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we here at Red are proud to present to you a band to watch, mark our words these are gonner be huge, The Skinny Cats...!" Steve's voice was drowned out by a deep base, announcing the band had arrived. Working everyone up in to a fever pitch, Jenny grudgingly admitted that they were good, and began to smile. About an hour later the band had done their job well everyone had taken to the floor at some point in the set that they'd played. Even Ginny had to admit that they had improved- a lot but in her opinion that hadn't taken much. Jenny and herself had even managed to speed the Ron/ Adam situation having dragged them on to the dance floor, separately before leaving them to fend for themselves, not that they'd needed much encouragement, Ginny smiled to herself they'd got on like a house on fire after a little alcohol had smoothed the way.  
  
"Well that rounds up the band for the evening," the lights were switched on to accompany the boos and hisses that gave way to hoots of laughter. "Personally I think that the feathers were a move in the wrong direction, Matt but hey, it's won you fans. Everyone the Skinny Cats." Boomed Steve in his modulated announcers voice. On hearing this Matt's hands had flown to his head and had begun to pull at the feathers of all colours that had seemingly grown out of no here while he was on stage. Feathers littered the stage as the laughter increased and Matt excited stage left, not doing his usual searching for the prettiest girl and propositioning her, his usual swagger missing. There were only two people in the building that knew exactly were Matt's feathers had grown from, both struggling to contain themselves at the look on Matt's face. Revenge had been sweet for both, something that they would never forget. Childish and immature, yes, but satisfying anyhow.  
  
As the evening progress Ginny and Jenny had plenty of amusement to keep them entertained as Ron and Adam became drunker and drunker, as well the atmosphere being much lighter than before the performance. They decided to leave Ron and Adam to it they didn't need any help.  
  
Apperating to Jenny's flat they decided to indulge in a little cocktail drinking themselves. 


	6. Tissues Have Feelings Too

Chapter 6 Tissues Have Feelings too  
  
Thanks to all my beta readers and NiMiBabe who pointed out that it was unreadable before I reposted it. Please let me know if it's ok now. Thanks.  
  
(Take all this as if said in a drunken stupor, I tried to write it but it made little, if any sense. Insert slurs and pauses where you feel they're needed!)  
  
"You know, I really can't comment about you and Matt, Can I? I mean look at me with Draco, How long ago did he leave me?" Asked Ginny from her postion on the couch, half on, and half off. This sentence raised Jenny out of her stupor, Draco had left Ginny? She knew that Ginny and Draco had dated but never found anything more out from either, a closed subject to both. Ginny meanwhile continued her drunken rambling, the room had begun to spin, she told it to stop but it wasn't listening to her. "Six years ago," she was saying incredulously, " I mean six years ago that should be more than long enough right?" Ginny closed her eyes on a wave of remembered pain. ***  
  
She'd thought that Ron discovering them would be the end for them, that if they continued to see each other their respective families would disown them, and they'd lose all their friends. She was more worried for Draco than herself; no matter how disappointed her family were in her they would never do the things Lucius might resort to. She'd been partly wrong.  
  
Hearing Ron's shout Harry and Hermione had quickly materialized at his side. Draco and Ginny, standing by now, with Ginny stood as a protective barrier between her brother and Draco. "Great" said Draco with feeling, removing his hand from Ginny's waist to run it through his hair, "Where one goes the rest will follow." Ginny shot him a pleading look, and he smiled back at her suitably chastised, and growled at the looks he was receiving from both Harry and Hermione. Ron was still dealing with the fact that his little sister was stood there with Draco Malfoy, too mad to take in any thing else. Playing out his relationship with a watching crowd was not Draco's idea of fun so; he turned Ginny round to face him, ignoring the fact that Ron was now being forcibly restrained by his friends from ripping him apart. He took Ginny's chin in his hand and kissed her nose, "We'll figure this out, ok, I'll meet you later?" Ginny still looked worried and apprehensive as she sighed in to his hug. "Ok?" he repeated. Oblivious to everyone else present she reached up to him and they meet in the sweetest of kisses. Hermione looked on in wonder at the tender expression on Draco's face, he actually looked as if he cared about Ginny.  
  
They parted abruptly, as he was hit in the face by a stinging left hook from Ron. "What the hell was that for?" The shock of the kiss had caused Harry and Hermione to loosen their grip on Ron, who had swiftly taken advantage of this to brake free and swing at Draco. After asking the stupidest question in his entire life Draco was about to alter the statement in an attempt to revive his reputation, instead he it plunged it still further down, or up depending on your point of view. "I will not hit you for that, but do it again and I might," he looked at Ginny for permission, she seemed a little unsupportive of this course of action but quickly nodded when he continued, "What would you like to be dating a mass of bloody pulverised body parts because I'm sure your brother would be more then happy to oblige."  
  
"DATING!" shrieked Ron, " You are not dating! My sister, no Weasley would touch a Malfoy," vowed Ron vehemently, shaking his head. Draco gave Ron a look that said 'no 'cause I'm not' before returning his attention to Ginny, taking the insult in his stride' not bothering to rise to it, irritating Ron even more. "Okay you win," said Ginny resignedly. Ron looked supremely gloating, for a second before being brutally knocked down. " Usual time, usual place if I'm late." She gestured to the gathering and he nodded and then left the clearing.  
  
Sometime later she somehow managed to convince Ron not to call all her brothers so they could hunt Draco to the end of the Earth and rip him apart piece by piece with their bare hands. She would never be able to remember quiet how she had done that but still marvelled at it. The rest of the Weasley's had reacted in a similar way and only the pleadings of Ginny and Charlie, as well as observing them together had she managed to convince her family that she wasn't under a curse and was doing this of her own free will. After that they had settled in to an unhappy truce with Ron, Harry and Hermione still not liking or trusting Draco and Draco still not liking them either but trying to please Ginny by not doing anything to them, merely ignoring them now, which strangely annoyed Ron even more. That was until all hell broke out, literally and it was a good job that they had the common ground of Ginny otherwise, she dreaded to think what might have happened.  
  
*** This monologue had a totally sobering effect on Jenny. She knew that her friend had been hurt in the past but never realised it had been so deeply, so young and by only one person. Someone Jenny knew, the one person Jenny couldn't explain her relationship with even if she tried.  
  
She knew that Ginny and Draco had dated and knew that it had gone deep on both sides as neither one would talk about it, well it was about time he did she decided. She couldn't ask Ginny for anything more, it was too painful to watch the look on her face, and so she had dropped her gaze to Ginny's hands. This really didn't help. When Ginny had begun to cry she had reached for the first box of tissues nearest to her and failed to realize that they were Weasley's Every Colour Coded Tissues. These were among Fred and George's latest inventions. The tissues turned different colours depending on the person who was holding thems emotions. So Jenny knew with more certainty what her friend was feeling than if she was just trying to read her face. The colour code went as follows.  
  
Weasley's Every Colour Coded Tissues Blue- Sad Green - Jealous Red - Anger Black - Murderous White - Fear Purple - Confused Grey - Depressed Orange - Excited/Nervous Pink- Love Yellow - Happy Turquoise - Tranquil Brown - In Need Of Wash  
  
During the time that Ginny was talking the tissues turned all the colours (except brown and turquoise) and sometimes they felt several feelings all at once, all so strong that they tried to do them all at once. The tissues turned the colour of the strongest emotion, and depending on strength of the feeling the tissues colour varied. When the emotion was strong the depth of colour was strong to, when it was weak, the colour weak as well. The tissues didn't stop changing, trying to keep up with Ginny's shifting emotions, never once were they a weak colour. Amazing to think that she still felt the emotions just as strongly six years on. They turned from blue through to red, to purple and grey. At one point, Ginny started to shred the tissue she was holding, immediately it began to sneeze, drawing Ginny's attention away from her tale to apologise to the tissue before throwing it way. This made her feel even worse as the rest of the turned blue in quick succession and strained away from her. At this point Ginny stood up and came over to hug Jenny. "God, I'm sorry. Rattling on, you don't need to her this, I'm going." She was whittering and she knew it, but was past caring. Never was she drinking this much ever again, when she was in this mood it lead to disclosure of some truths better left unsaid, it wasn't that she didn't trust Jenny it was just that she didn't want to have to rehash this drunken rambling anytime soon. And she wouldn't blame Jenny for wanting to know more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenny woke up, fast, or what qualified for fast for her. It took about half an hour for her to reach the stage where she could converse with anybody, and make any remote kind of sense; you're talking at least an hour. If it's a Sunday then just plain forget about it.  
  
Aloud thumping noise could be heard in her apartment coming from around the door area. As she lifted her head she could see the door looked as if it had been almost knocked off it's hinges, before she had chance to register exactly what this could mean, a sudden draft of cold hit her as what felt like a bucket of water brought her round to full consciousness. Calmly turning to face whomever had dared to come in to her house at this god- forsaken hour and coolly throw a bucket of water at her she was cowed just slightly at the sight of an irate Adam.  
  
Quickly she pulled herself together, she had nothing to feel bad about, right? "What the hell was that for? You had better have a bloody good excuse because if not, start running." "Good excuse!" spluttered Adam; "You have the cheek to question me on good excuses!" he finished looking like a very irate mouse. Jenny reached to the side of her bed where she kept her wand and muttered a drying charm before climbing out of bed. Grabbing her robe and tying it firmly in a knot at her waist she made her way down stairs and put the kettle on, ignoring Adam.  
  
"Right, What exactly are you complaining about? Huh? Things not go well for you last night?" Adam was saved having to answer, as a slow blush crept up his neck, taking its time to turn his face an unbecoming shade of beetroot. "That well," remarked Jenny with a smirk on her face, "then you should be thanking me rather than waking me up at this ungodly hour." After making this pronouncement she turned round and began to brew up, dropping two sugar lumps in to her favourite mug, in a former life it had been a soup bowl. "I never said that," said Adam turning to face Jenny, this was a bad move on his part. Jenny gave him a look that would have had most people running for cover before swiftly returning, " Look in the mirror, that is all the conformation that I need." Revolving round on one foot she headed off toward the lounge. "Your not very polite, were you never told to offer your guests a drink, especially if you're making one for yourself?" Asked Adam, saying the first thing that came to mind to try and put off what he'd come here to ask off for as long as possible. Considering he wanted a favour off her this probably wasn't the best way to go about it. But he'd put himself up to this. When he'd woken up his anger had carried him this far and now he was on the defensive side, in reaction to the awkwardness. Now that he'd calmed down it had set in, big time.  
  
An incredulous expression on her face Jenny turned her body on the sofa so she could just see Adam out of the corner of her eye. "Three points: Firstly, you are not a guest, secondly after waking me up today the way you did, you're lucky you are still in my apartment and thirdly you had the kitchen tour yesterday, get your own." After complying, Adam came round the sofa and sat down. He appeared to be gearing up to say something that was going to be very difficult for him to say, looking as if he was waging an internal battle, he finally managed to ask, "I realise that.I know that. Could I ask you. Would you consider," pausing after each almost muttered question each time with a pained expression on his face. "Would you just ask, pleaseee." Yelled a frustrated Jenny. Taking in a deep breath Adam asked, "Can I have a hang over cure, please?  
  
"What?" asked Jenny disbelievingly, "You are a total prat! Yes you can have it," looking a little sheepish she turned to him and said, "in payment for never mentioning last night again, I feel just a little guilty about it." "Just a little?" Holding up her thumb and index finger, and holding them a breadths width apart she squinted her eyes, to peer at him through the gap, "Just a little," smiling now she continued, " You want three drops from the pipette on you tongue, and swallow and you should be cured, well until next time anyway." Laughing as Adam dropped his head in to his hands and groaned with feeling. Following her advice he lent his head back, so far that it was almost parallel to the floor, closing his eyes and using the dropper in the bottle lid he dropped three drops and swallowed.  
  
In the next second his head snapped back and his eyes flew open. He looked as if he'd just swallowed a cockroach and ran in to the kitchen. Turned the tap on and threw his head under the jet of water, rinsing his mouth out. Jenny hadn't moved from her position on the couch, curling up even further in to the comfy chair and cupping her mug with both of her hands she adjusted her shoulder blades slightly so that they were even further embedded in to the couch. Looking exactly like the cat that had just got the cream she smirked, "Pay back." Closing her eyes she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT????" bellowed Adam, from the kitchen, so loud it made the windows shake and rattle. "Oh, chill a little, I didn't poison you. That was the hangover cure in it's raw state, without sweetening, mixed in with a little revenge, you know which I figured would make up for the lack of sugar," gesticulating with one hand to Adam as he slowly rounded the corner of the counter, making each step count, " Revenge is sweet," she raised her eyebrows at him, " Well I guess not for the person on the receiving end." Stopping Adam from replying with a suitably devastating come back was the sound of the telephone ringing, reaching a cross to answer it Jenny muttered, "Saved by the bell." "For now." Growled Adam as Jenny put the phone up to her ear and smiled acerbically at Adam.  
  
"Hello. Well, thank you" she said sarcastically, speaking in to the phone, "for finding the time in your busy schedule to timetable this call. Please let me know how much time I have, as I wouldn't want to waste it with niceties!" Jenny had, during the course of the conversation so far stood up and begun to pace around the room and wave her hands around, she looked to Adam as if she was attempting lift off. The person at the other end of the phone was now attempting to put their side of their side to Jenny. But from the disbelieving snots and "huh's" emanating from Jenny, they weren't being too successful. As she perched on the arm of a chair, she began a fresh, "Draco Malfoy, I do not believe for one minute that you, of all people can not make time to call an old friend, you don't have to spend three hours on the phone to me but a quick, "How have you been? Thanks for the call, Glad you're not dead" would have been nice," after pausing to listen to the answer she snorted, "I'm not famous enough to make it in the paper so you wouldn't have found out from there."  
  
Adam didn't hear any more of the conversation, at the mention of Draco Malfoy, a name that sounded vaguely familiar, he'd switched off. The name, he couldn't quite place it. Realization dawned on him and his curiosity was taken. How did Jenny know Draco? It had to be the same Draco, didn't it? It wasn't like it was a common name. If Jenny did know what had happened, then how could she still be friends with him? And good friends at that? As Adam was running this through his head again and again, going over the different whys and wherefores, of different circumstances that could allow them to be friends, and failing to come up with any plausible ones, Jenny had finished her phone call, after making arrangements to meet up with Draco.  
  
Immediately that the hand set had clicked in to it's place, Adam turned to Jenny. His face taught and his whole body stiff, knuckles turning white as his hands gripped the arms of the chair he was now sitting in, not having realised that he was sat down. "Draco Malfoy, Ginny's ex?" he questioned, getting straight to the point with no preamble. Sitting back down on the sofa, and in the process of getting comfy again, Jenny stiffened and shot Adam a look of surprise. "You know that Draco and Ginny dated?" Adam nodded slowly in confirmation, "The whole story," receiving another nod this time a little faster Jenny said, "I think it's time we shared notes." Getting up she headed toward the kitchen, as her bare feet padded along, she shouted over her shoulder, "This could take a while, want another brew?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Special thanks to Sophie as the tissues are hers (see her story at Schnoogle!- Harry Must Die) and as all of you who have read Cassandra Claire's DD, DS and DV series will know Passionate Trousers is hers, find her at Schnoogle too. Please review as there are several bits of this one that I'm not all to sure about, so feed back would be appreciated, Thanks! 


End file.
